


Hemispheres X-1: The Voyages Of Mama Melina And Her Darling Dearest Daughters

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [31]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Farewell To Kings (Album), Age Difference, Age Play, Animated GIFs, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Big Sister Yelena Belova, Big Sisters, Blushing, Blushing Wanda Maximoff, Breastfeeding, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Hemispheres (Album), Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Kink, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Little Sister Wanda Maximoff, Little Sisters, MILF Melina Vostokoff, MILFs, Milk, Milking, Mommy Melina Vostokoff, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Black Widow (2020), Pseudo-Incest, Rush (Band) References, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: A Black Widow-trailer inspired sequel toShe’s A California Dime And It’s Time For Us To Fuck Her.Or…If one ignores the fact that they were raised to be robotic killer assassins by an institution that made the Kardashians look good, Melina Vostokoff really enjoyed her time in the Red Room. For one, she got a seriously wicked figure out of it and she can kill people in twenty different ways with just a thimble, but most importantly, she got to indulge in her greatest wish of all, that being the fulfillment of her motherly desires by way of raising and rearing her baby sisters, Natasha Romanov and Yelena Belova.Of course, they’re all grown up now, and that makes her just a little sad, but after Natasha introduces Melina to her girlfriend, it becomes clear to the older Widow that such a cute little thing clearly needs a bit of motherly love and affection…Or, Wanda learns first-hand exactly how deep the incestuous rabbit hole of the Widow Sisters goes.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Yelena Belova, Wanda Maximoff/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Yelena Belova/Melina Vostokoff, Wanda Maximoff/Yelena Belova, Yelena Belova & Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	Hemispheres X-1: The Voyages Of Mama Melina And Her Darling Dearest Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Parks and Rec, the latest Black Widow trailer, the Coronathingy/Trumpocalypse/Fifth Blight/Reaper Invasion/whatever the fuck we're calling it this week fucking shit up for me on an IRL-level, that one movie Rachel Weisz did where she had lesbian sex with Rachel McAdams and a computer with internet access and a bit too much bacon at the wee hours of the morning don't mix, folks.
> 
> Or maybe they do. Who am I to judge?

//

//

_ “Under my tutelage, you’ll grow from boys into men, from men into gladiators, and from gladiators, into Swansons. Behold! The Swanson Pyramid of Greatness!” _

_ \- Ron Swanson, Parks & Rec  _

//

**_(Book I: The Voyage / Book II: Hemispheres)_ **

//

//

Picture, if you will, a bed.

Now, picture, if you will, three women, one with red hair, one with blonde hair, and the other with raven-ish hair that probably trends more towards brunette, but we’ll go with raven because that makes the upcoming a bit easier to decipher. Picture, if you will, those three women, on a bed, naked, lying together, and picture the redhead and the blonde cuddled up - in a certain sense of the term - to the raven-haired woman, of whom is currently fingering them-

“M-Mama…”

-while the blonde moans the aforementioned. And now, with that overly lengthy tangent out of the way, it came to the attention of a certain metaphorical creator of worlds that were, worlds that are and worlds to be that at this very moment, Yelena Belova was alternating between being fingered by Melina Vostokoff, humping the woman in question’s fingers like her life depended on it, and sucking away at one of her breasts while moaning the word-

“Mama-”

-over and over and  _ over  _ with the sort of reverence usually reserved for the Pope. With a smile on her face and affection pulsing in her breast, Melina Vostokoff watched as her baby sisters fed from their eldest, moaning softly into her tits as she fingered them. On one side, Natasha clutched at one of her tits and sucked away with a certain sense of concentration, grinding her needy, wet cunt against Melina’s soaked fingers, and on the other, Yelena practically bounced atop her fingers, greedily sucking away at Melina’s other breast. The feeling of milk being sucked out of her made the older woman moan and shake, and it was to this sight-

-that Wanda Maximoff woke up to.

After approximately nine orgasms, give or take three-quarters and a few percentile, the brunette clawed her way out of that strange sleep-not-sleep that only being fucked into unconsciousness could possibly bring. With a soft little moan she sat up, rubbing blearily at her eyes, and-

“Hello cherub, did you sleep well?”

-had her attention pulled in the direction of the writhing, moaning, fucking trio of sisters. Astonishment began to flit through Wanda’s freshly-woken mind, and she stared at the sight with perhaps a bit more gobsmacking than was entirely necessary. Before her, Natasha - Wanda’s girlfriend, arguably the most serious Avenger and probably the most mature one of them all - moaned and squirmed like a little girl, humping Melina’s fingers, but that wasn’t the surprising part. What surprised her was how Natasha suckled Melina’s breast, the older woman moaning softly with pleasure as her redheaded baby sister did what a newborn would’ve been doing. 

“I...I did, yes. Thank you.” Wanda murmured, as she stared at the sight, transfixed by the way that Natasha and Yelena moaned and humped their big sister, the way they moaned and keened letting her know they were close. As the two sisters came, moaning and shaking for Melina, Wanda felt residual heat begin to pool between her legs. She gazed upon the sight for a moment more, before excusing herself. As she got up and padded away a bit faster than was entirely necessary, Melina’s voice cut through her haze of astonishment.

“Come back when you’re done, my little cherub, and don’t put on any clothes.” 

Pausing for just a moment, Wanda nodded and did just that. A little part of her was surprised that she was obeying the directives of the older woman, but something in Melina’s voice seemed to set a fire alight in Wanda’s spine, a drive to obey, to follow the commands of the older woman. So she cleaned herself up a bit, to the specifications defined by Melina, and went right back to the bedroom. 

The scene had changed, so to speak, Natasha and Yelena were now simply snuggled up against their older sister, mewling and humming contentedly as they came down from their highs. Yelena’s eyes were half-lidded and she was yawning, and Natasha looked as if she was attempting to catch some sleep. With a confident, lazy smile, Melina watched as Wanda stepped into the room, her lips curling up-

“Come to bed, my sweet cherub.”

//

//

-and a command issuing forth. 

Wanda obeyed, hopping onto the bed and folding her hands unto her lap, watching as Melina pressed a kiss to Yelena’s forehead and then lifted her up, gently setting the blonde next to her sleeping redheaded sister and grasping at a blanket, throwing it over them both. The naked raven-haired woman pressed a kiss to Natasha’s forehead, then turned back towards Wanda. “Come to me, little cherub.” She commanded, and Wanda crawled forth, hands and knees moving as she was welcomed into Melina’s bosom.

“Good girl.”

“Melina?” Wanda asked, as she was gently pulled into the older woman’s arms. One settled across her back, the other slithered beneath her and came to rest against her pussy. Melina didn’t answer, simply drawing Wanda close, ‘til her lips began to touch one of her breasts, where little droplets of fluid - milk, Wanda realized a moment later - lay. 

“You look thirsty, sweet thing.” Melina said, as she shifted, angling her breast - that ample, beautiful thing - in offering to the young brunette. “Allow mommy to quench your desires.” Her voice was sweet, her words honeyed, but somehow, Wanda knew that Melina’s words were a command, and with a soft little breath, she took the plunge and did just that. Lowering herself fully against Melina’s frame, Wanda wrapped her lips around Melina’s tit and began to suck, the faint taste of milk coating her tongue as she gave a few experimental pulls, one, two, three-

-and then milk began to pour into her mouth. 

A pleased tone emanated from Melina as she watched Wanda suckle her breast. “There’s a good girl.” She hummed, deciding to reward her little charge. The older woman’s fingers began to move, sliding into Wanda’s pussy for the second time that day, causing the brunette to moan. Wanda’s eyes flicked up to meet Melina’s, and she smirked. “Don’t stop on my account, sweet thing.” She said. “Go on, quench your thirst…”

“Melina-” Wanda gasped, breaking away for a moment to give her benefactor a puzzled look. Milk dribbled down her chin, and with a little amused laugh, Melina reached out and used the back of her hand to wipe the fluid away, before pulling Wanda closer and passionately kissing her, other hand fingering her all the way.

“It’s  _ mama,  _ my sweet cherub.” Melina whispered, an amused glint flickering in her eyes as she paused in her fingering of the brunette to address her. “You’re my baby girl now, you need to call me by my proper title, after all…” And with that said, she resumed.

“M-mama?” Wanda moaned, clearly uncomfortable with the word. Her cheeks had begun to flush in embarrassment, and her eyes were starting to look away from the older woman. She mumbled the word once more and buried her face in Melina’s breast, seemingly wanting to avoid saying it anymore. 

“Pay attention, cherub.” Melina barked, pausing her fingering of the young brunette, and Wanda obeyed on instinct, focusing once more upon her. “That’s better.” She said, tone softening as Wanda’s lip quivered slightly at the chastisement. “Say it again.” Melina whispered, and after a moment’s hesitation-

“Mama…”

-something warm and fuzzy began to flow through Melina’s breast. “I knew you could do it, my beautiful little cherub.” She chimed happily, as Wanda whispered that beautiful word once more and returned to suckling her breasts, cheeks a firm, rosy red from shame. “You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Melina cooed, rubbing her baby girl’s head encouragingly as excitement made her spine tingle with barely-constrained delight. It had been  _ so  _ long since she’d been able to do this, to take a fresh, young girl and rear her as she had done with Natasha and Yelena. 

She’d missed this.

Resuming her fingering of the young brunette, Melina continued her series of little kisses and touches, brushing her fingertips across Wanda’s soft skin with an almost delicate reverence. She breathed out, once, twice, rubbing soothing circles into Wanda’s skin with every exhalation. Her little girl trembled and moaned, continuing to obey her mother’s directives and suck at her breasts. Slowly, Melina felt it, the feeling of Wanda starting to hump her fingers, her resistance slipping as she began to accept her place, suckling her mother’s breast with less hesitation than before. 

“It warms my heart that you’re so young.” Melina whispered, fingers from her free hand threading through Wanda’s hair. The young brunette looked up in confusion, her arms clutching Melina like a lifeline. “There’ll be so much time to dote on you.” The elder woman clarified, smiling at her and pressing a kiss to Wanda’s quivering lips. “I’ll buy you toys, cute little clothes for you to wear, give you presents and shower you in love, just as I’ve done for your sisters…” 

“S-sisters?” Wanda asked, the confusion returning to her hazel irises. “You mean Natasha and Yelena, Mel-mama?”

“Yes, exactly that, my little cherub.” Melina responded, smiling brightly, happy that Wanda was using her preferred term for her with a bit less hesitancy than before. “You’re part of our family now, their newest sister, my newest child...my baby girl.” Pressing a kiss to Wanda’s forehead, she rewarded Wanda by heightening her movements, rubbing her little girl’s pussy a bit harder than before. “You bring a good balance to their dynamic, no one has been able to tame them so, not even me.” She giggled softly, gasping as Wanda gulped down a particularly large mouthful of milk, the fluid trickling down her skin. “Natasha is my Apollo, Yelena my Dionysus, and you, sweet cherub...” She trailed off, cradling Wanda and humming joyously. 

“...and what am I, mama?” Wanda murmured, and Melina simply smiled, pressing a finger to her lips.

“My sweet little Wanda, you are my Cygnus, the god of balance between your two big sisters.” She said, before gently shifting Wanda to her other side, offering her other tit to the brunette. Wanda obediently suckled at it, subconsciously grinding away at the fingers inside of her with a bit more enthusiasm than before. Melina could feel Wanda’s heartbeat, the racing beat of her daughter letting her know how needy she was. Wanda thirsted for both her mother’s milk and pleasure, both of which Melina was quite happy to give her.

Squirming and moaning softly, Wanda humped Melina’s fingers in an almost desperate fashion. Slowly, her pleasure had been building up, and somewhere in-between mouthfuls of milk and Melina’s praise, she felt the unstoppable, desirable urge to cum build between her legs. “Mommy-” 

“Yes, sweet thing?” Melina cooed. 

“-I’m going to cum soon.” Wanda confessed, looking up from Melina’s well-used breasts and gazing up at her with desperate, expectant eyes. “Can I cum please?”

“Yes, yes you may.” Melina said, before she pulled Wanda up a bit, aligning her little girl’s frame with her own and kissing her gently, the sensation of spilt milk sliding down her torso a pleasant accent in the back of her mind. Her free arm locked around the young brunette’s waist, fingers clutching Wanda tight, while her other hand sped up to the pace Melina knew Wanda needed, eliciting a long, needy moan from the girl in her arms. “Be a good little cherub and cum for mommy, Wanda. Be a good girl...” 

Shaking, Wanda came in her mother’s arms, moaning and gasping desperately as Melina’s skilled fingers brought her to orgasm. “Mommy,  _ mommy-”  _ Wanda mewled, shutting her eyes and burying her face into the crook of Melina’s neck, breathing heavily and shuddering as she came harder than she ever had, wet arousal spilling around her mother’s fingers, soaking the bed beneath her. Her cheeks felt hot as she gasped words like  _ Mommy  _ and  _ Mama  _ over and over, clutching Melina like a lifeline. “Oh god,  _ mama-” _

“There’s a good girl.” Melina cooed, noticing in her peripherals as Yelena and Natasha were roused by the sounds of their newest baby sister cumming in their mother’s arms. “You’re such a good girl, Wanda, cumming for mommy like this.” That wet, slick feeling against her fingers was delightful, and already, Melina was dreaming of all the ways she could bring Wanda to do it again and again and  _ again,  _ in all sorts of places. “Mommy loves you so much…” She murmured, pressing one last kiss to Wanda’s forehead as the other brunette rode out the last of her orgasm.

“...I see we missed a bit…” Natasha said, as she rose from the blankets with a yawn, watching with interest as Wanda slumped in Melina’s arms. “...had some private time with my girlfriend?”

_ “Our _ girlfriend.” Yelena corrected, watching as Wanda bonelessly slumped in Melina’s grasp. Natasha huffed good-naturedly and moved to extricate Wanda from Melina’s hold, the brunette trembling and shaking as she was carefully removed from her mother’s grasp. Wanda mewled as Melina’s fingers left her soaked pussy, and Yelena couldn’t help but lick her lips as she took in the sight of the mess Wanda had made.

“I did, yes.” Melina hummed, kissing both Natasha and Yelena, watching as they laid Wanda between them. “Now, I’m going to go prepare lunch for us all, so would you two be so kind as to clean up your newest baby sister, and dress her nice?”

“As you say, mama.” Natasha said, picking Wanda up and carrying her in the direction of the bathroom. Yelena followed wordlessly behind, a skip in her step and the slight elevation of her breathing telling Melina all she needed to know, her newest baby girl would definitely be getting cleaned up, and quite thoroughly at that. Watching as the bathroom door was softly shut, Melina waited just a moment, then smirked as she heard the shower turn on, followed by the sound of Wanda moaning. Getting up, Melina threw on a shirt and left the bedroom, leaving her baby girls to have some fun of their own.

A  _ lot  _ of fun, if the noise was any indication.

//

//

**Author's Note:**

> RON SWANSON REPRESENT, MOTHERFUCKERS. WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-


End file.
